


Envy Will Never Keep You Happy

by Nandito89



Series: Home Is Madrid [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Atletico, Atlético Madrid, Hurt, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Real vs Atleti, Relationship(s), goal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is back and in the mood of making Sergio look bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy Will Never Keep You Happy

2 goal.

 

He scored 2 goals, one in each half of the game. What makes it even better is that he scored them against Real Madrid, at Santiago Bernabéu.

He is the reason that Atletico are through to the next round of the Copa.

And he is so happy, this is what he wanted.

                                          

But behind the smile and the laughter there is a tiny spark of sadness.

 

*

He looks at Sergio right after the ball hit the back of the net. The man looks shocked and confused, not understanding where that came from. He's eyes stray to Fernando as he tucks back into position, the hurt and anger shining through.

 

Fernando swallows and has to looks somewhere else, can't really watch  _his_ Sergio angry with him.

 

To be honest, Fernando is a bit shocked as well, it's been awhile since he scored at goal like that, and he has never scored at Bernabéu in the past. He has been hoping that he would be able to give the fans what they want, they has been nothing but kind to him and he has to pay them back somehow.

 

As the game goes on Sergio get more and more frustrated with Fernando, or so it feels like to Fernando. He is everywhere and tries to bring Fernando down more than once. He grabs at him, shoves him and the tackles is flying in from all angles.

And quite frankly it's starting to piss him off.

 

Real get a free kick and Sergio lines up close to Fernando. All the players watch as the ball flies towards goal and all of sudden Sergio is in the air. He connects with the ball and heads it into the net before running towards the Real supporters. He looks so happy and that annoys Fernando a little bit, Sergio is taking away his spotlight.

 

This time, as Sergio walks towards his own goal again, he is followed by Fernando, who is walking slowly towards the circle. Sergio turns to him and flashes him a big grin, which transforms into a smirk as Fernando frowns at him.

 

He has never like the arrogant side of Sergio, it doesn't suit him. He hates that side of his lover and it only makes him more upset that Sergio is smirking at him like that, right here right now.

 

When the whistle blows at half time, Fernando is so grateful. He needs to get away from Sergio, just for a short while. The frustrations is starting to turn into arousal, every time Sergio touch him he feels himself long even more for him and tonight is just not the night for that. 

 

Second half is about to start and Fernando is anxious to give Atleti the lead again, wishing Real to mess up.

 

He doesn't have to wait for long, as Sergio is sending a ball flying towards the middle, what he can't predict is that Griezmann is too fast for his fellow teammates and takes the ball and runs towards Real's goal once again, Fernando speeds along and waits for the pass, Griezmann sees him and passes the ball. Fernando stops it and switch foot, so that he can shoot with his right. He kicks it and it goes right under Navas and into the goal.

  
He can't believe it, he scored again. He is celebrating with his team, this is so surreal. He has scored twice at Bernabéu, this is huge for him and for Atletico.

He cast a glance at Sergio, who is looking so angry with himself and Fernando feels for him in that moment. This goal is all on Sergio's head.

  
Sergio looks up, probably feeling eyes on him. He catches Fernando staring at him, but he can't hold the eye contact longer than a few seconds, feeling the shame of what just happened, so he doesn't see Fernando offer him a small, but sad smile.

 

Then Fernando remember that he just scored again, and this has turned into his night and he'll be damned if he isn't going to enjoy this for every moment. Now they again have the edge in this game, so a bright smile grows on his lips.

 

Fernando is take off only 12 minutes later, turns to the fans thanking them for the support on this night.

 

He looks at Sergio one last time, this time Sergio offers him what could have been a smile.

 

*

Sergio can't help but feel happy for Fernando, even thought this night didn't turn out to be what he had hoped for, but Fernando's smile is worth it all along.

 

Seeing him happy, makes Sergio happy, so when this game is over he will only feel happiness, because Fernando is finally _Fernando_  again.

 

His Fernando.


End file.
